The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
There has been developed a display apparatus that is worn by a user so that a display surface is positioned in front of the user, such as a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as an “HMD”), or an eyewear-type wearable apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “eyewear”) including an eyeglass-type wearable apparatus. An example of a technology related to the HMD includes a technology described in JP 2011-249906A.